Baby Faced Beauty (Philippine TV series)
Baby Faced Beauty is a 2017 Philippine romantic comedy television series based on the 2012 Korean drama of the same title originally starring Jang Na-ra, Choi Daniel, Ryu Jin and Kim Min-seo, produced by KBS. Directed by Jay Altarejos, it is topbilled by Shy Carlos and Marco Gumabao in their first primetime television series, with Onemig Bondoc and Rica Peralejo. The series premiered on IBC's Primetime Ang Dating (later rebranded as Primetime ng Bayan) evening block and worldwide on Global IBC on September 25, 2017, replacing Magic Kamison. The romantic comedy is about an aspiring 20-year-old fashion designer who fakes her age to get a job in a fashion company. This is also the fourth Korean drama adaptation to air on IBC after Glory Jane (under Secarats Talent Management Services), My Princess and City Hunter. Origin Baby Faced Beauty is a South Korean romantic comedy television series broadcast on KBS2 starring Jang Na-ra, Choi Daniel, Ryu Jin and Kim Min-seo. It had kicked off with a viewership rating of around 6%, but gradually rose and surpassed in 15%. It ranked number one in its primetime timeslot for five consecutive weeks. Tagalog dubbed version of Baby Faced Beauty was released in the Philippines which aired on IBC from December 4, 2012 until February 1, 2013. Synopsis 22-year-old So-young (Shy Carlos), has lackluster education background (a mere high school degree) and bad credit history (due to her younger, spendthrift sister). After getting fired from a fabric factory she worked at for 14 years, she has trouble finding a new job. When her younger sister, So-jin (Kiray Celis), rejects the offer of working at a fashion design company called "The Style", So-young decides to take her sister’s place by pretending to be 10 years younger. Other than the specialty of turning ordinary materials into something special, her advantage is her babyface. In the workplace, she encounters Seung-il (Onemig Bondoc), the company president who eyes her with interest, and Jin-wook (Marco Gumabao), a marketing director who falls in love with her without knowing that she is seven years older than him. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Shy Carlos' as Lee So-young *'Marco Gumabao' as Choi Jin-wook *'Onemig Bondoc' as Ji Seung-il *'Rica Peralejo' as Kang Yoon-seo 'Supporting Cast' *'William Martinez' as Manager Jang Ki-hong *'Jade Lopez' as Assistant Manager Jang Mi-soon *'Abel Estanislao' as Wilson Morales *'Ayla Mendero' as Park Na-ra *'Carlos Morales' as Director Baek *'Yayo Aguila' as Managing Director Hyun Ji-sook *'Andre Tiangco' as Team Leader Kim Joon-soo 'Extended' *'Kiray Celis' as Lee So-jin *'Krista Ranillo' as Ji Joo-hee *'JB Magsaysay' as Noh Yong-joon - So-young's uncle *'Jillian Aguila' as Ji Hyun-yi *'Ehra Madrigal' as Jung-ok - So-young's mother *'Roy Rodrigo' as So-young's father *'Cherie Gil' as Kwon Hye-jung *'Red Sternberg' as Sun-nam *'Raine Salamante' as Chae Seul-ah *'Brent Manzano' as Director Ahn Jung-nam *'Christopher Roxas' as Jin-wook's father *'Errol Abalayan' as Min-ki 'Guest Cast' *'Andrew Muhlach' as Marvin Lastimosa *'Erika Rabara' as Hye-mi *'Migui Moreno' as Randy de Leon *'Kylie Padilla' as Lee Jin-hee *'Arvic Tan' as Vincent Ramos *'Marc Acueza' as Rayomd Lastimosa *'Eileen Buencamino' as Lisa Romualdez *'Biboy Ramirez' as Vincent Ocampo *'Vanna Garcia' as Raven Gonzaga *'Red Sternberg' as Rommel Bagatsing *'Yuri Okawa' as Erika Guevara *'Julian Roxas' as Gabby Velayo *'Phoebe Walker' as Joanne Guevara *'Axel Torres' as Ivan Bautista Episodes Production 'Casting' Shy Carlos paired with Marco Gumabao who landed in his very first teleserye project under IBC. 'Filming' Filming for Baby Faced Beauty began in July 12, 2017, three months before the drama's premiere. Soundtrack * For You (composer: Kenny Lerum) - Michael Pangilinan References See also * Скачать Lou Pardini.mp3 - Скачать онлайн, online, музыка, песни mp3, слушаем музыку на mypesnik.su * KAPAMILYA Versus KAPUSO Versus KAPINOY Primetime Series Nationwide Ratings (October 9-13) * Remake of Meteor Garden on ABS-CBN, Plus Local Adaptation of Boys Over Flowers on GMA and Premiere of Meteor Shower on IBC 13 * Shy Carlos and Marco Gumabao – A New Love Team is Born! * IBC-13 remains as network of choice for news, sports and entertainment in November * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC * Baby Faced Beauty External links * Official website * Baby Faced Beauty on Facebook * Baby Faced Beauty on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine dramas Category:Philippine telenovelas Category:Philippine drama television series Category:Philippine comedy television series Category:Romantic comedy television series Category:Philippine television series Category:2017 Philippine television series debuts Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition Category:Philippine television series based on South Korean television series